Amonize
"Amonize", also known as the "Union of Soviet Socialist Republics" is a federal state that englobes massive parts of East Europe, Central Asia, all of Caucasus and Finland, as well as Siberia as a whole. History Formation and World War 3 (2950-2977) Amonize actually didn't exist before the 2950s, the country was then formed after the invasion of neighbor countries perpetrated by Salomid Spasitel', a man very well known for his mass genocides all over the world, his Gallomarch ideas and his brutal dictatorship during World War 3, until he rules all over the world, Salomid decides to build the Third Temple in Jerusalem as a sign of gratitude to the Jews for annihilating the Arabs. Salomid also caused mass immigrations from East Asia to recreate the "Eurasian race", the countries touched are : Russia, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, Belarus, the Baltics, Poland and Caucasoid central Asia. The New World Order (2977-2984) During the New World Order era, many parts of the world (Arabia and other Islamic countries, England, Canada, Turkey, Sweden and the Caribbeans islands) were erased to be replaced by his "holy Ethno-Eurasian states" as well as terraforming Mars, Mercury and Venus to build his "dream countries". Salomid has also mass deforested Siberia to make Amonize a world power, until he construct the biggest city in the world, A.K.A : Horusalem (greater Krasnoyarsk), thus building it on the model of Welthauptstadt Germania, a city supposed to replace Berlin under the Third Reich, except it will be built with Eurasian features. Fall of the New World Order (2984-2993) The New World Order started to collapse after Salomid's mother country "Gregoria" decided to invade massive parts of the world due to disagreements with Amonize, thus starting the Amonize - Gregoria Conflict. End of World War 3 (2993-3000) After the defeat of Gregoria in the Mathusalem capital (Left half of the Manche Department) and the defeat of Amonize against Finland, Spasitel' decides to counterattack with his special forces and then proceeds to invade Finland and annex it. Until the world unites under one single nation (UNFF (United Nations Fighting for Freedom) and invade Amonize and its allies, the war ends with the Pazzan parliament exploding in a giant cloud of fire, thus symbolically ending World War 3 during the First minute of the 3000th year. Salomid's exile After the end of World War 3, the body of Salomid was never found, until some researches have reported that he is probably taking vacations on the Pazzan archipelago, then reported other of his activities in the Siberian far-east. Fall of Gallomarchy The nations of the world allied to invade the Amonese colonies on Mars, Venus declared its neutrality and changed its politics and Mercury abandoned it's Gallomarch policies without any interaction. Mars is now divided in multiple parts, mainland Mars being still under Eurasian control, except with democratic features like Venus became, the allies then colonized parts of Venus that weren't touched by Amonize. Culture/Politics Even though they claim not to be, Amonize is capitalistic, even though they produce better content than the US and China as well. Capitalism, is in fact even allowed as long as it is under surveillance. The country is slightly more liberal than China, even though very conservative when it comes to homosexuality, SJWs and Western modernism. This country isn't bad at all for Women because of the previous Gallomarch policies, but it would be a nightmare for homosexuals and muslims. Category:Eurasian Ethnostates Category:Eurasia Category:Countries Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia